


Where She Belongs

by Merfilly



Category: Crystal Singer Trilogy - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killashandra and Ballybran are entwined</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where She Belongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hellkitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellkitty/gifts).



She's always desperate to leave, to be away, to not be among the peaks that cascade in sheets of music along her spine, over her nerves, caressing her very soul.

She aches for her return, needing to be among the crags and cracks of the mountains, harvesting the precious crystal with infinite care.

From the first trip out, Killashandra has known that nowhere in all the galaxy could ever make her feel like Ballybran does. It's not just the symbiont in her blood tying her to the planet, and hasn't been since she was still so young.

No, this world, in all its dangerous beauty, is a reflection and symbiont of its own to her soul.


End file.
